


Icy Bridges

by sheetamoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheetamoon/pseuds/sheetamoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Tom wanted to see him drown. AU non, magic, death, violence. Oneshot,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icy Bridges

Icy Bridges  
Note: because Tom wanted to see him drown.  
Warnings: AU non, magic, death, violence. Oneshot, spelling and Grammar.

It was a cold February day, snow drifting from the sky and making a light dusting upon the ground. Most people would stay in on this day, due to the icy winds and lack of warmth. But if dressed right you could brave the outdoors.

It was on this day that Tom found him self walking along the road, his feet making footprints behind him, and his breath puffing white clouds in front of his face. The 18 year old scowled at nothing as he made out the on coming bridge, the snow slightly higher due to lack of maintenance and use. Tom let out an aggravated huff wondering if he should just go onto the road. Curling his hands in his pockets he decided he'd rather just precede forward, it wasn't that much snow, and he had heavy warm boots on.

Trudging forward the over whelming boredom became clear to him. It was why he was out in the cold walking around. He had grown bored with his life it was the same thing day in day out. Get up, go to school, study, home, sleep, then repeat the next day. For a while it was fine, and he had found ways to entertain him self. That being his amazing ability to manipulate people into to doing what he said. But now he was growing increasingly bored.

It wasn't enough to make people do his bidding. He wanted something more, something exhilarating, something to make him feel alive. It was with this thought it hit him 'something was missing.' He couldn't figure out what it was he was lacking. Tom paused on the bridge looking down to the powdered snow. What was it he needed? A hand came from his pocket reveling the soft warn black gloves. Pressing a finger to his mouth his frown deepened. He could feel the cold seeping into his motionless body. He stood there just trying to think and coming up blank.

Lowering his hand he place it back into his coat pocket curling the fingers to make a fist. Just as he was going to continue on he made out a commotion of loud booming voices, looking over the bridge and off to the side, he could see a group of boys chasing a smaller boy, cornering him by forcing him to back up to where the ice covered water was, and them all around him.

Tom moved forward his arms moving to rest against the railing as he leaned forward looking at the scene unfolding below him. As he concentrated on everyone he knew they were kids from his school, the local gang he summarized. A bunch of dual boys with more brute strength then brains. As for who they were over powering? He turned his eyes to the small dark hair boy who was now being pushed around by the crowd. His small body easily being over powered by the larger males.

Tom watched as glasses fell and broke on the ground the snow covering them, the biggest boy hit the smaller one in the face. Tom realized who it was getting beating. The horrendous glasses were enough to give it away.  
The name 'Harry Potter' fluttered though Tom's mind providing the limited information on the boy. He was a first year, too small for his age of 14. His eyes were a bright green always hidden behind his large glasses. His clothes too big for his abnormally small stature. He was an average student, and he hated to be the center of attention.

The boys grew rougher as the smaller boy tried to defend himself, but it really was a losing battle. Not only was Harry small, but he was pinned up against 4 other boys all immensely bigger then him.

Tom stepped up on the edge of the bridge and leaned over the rail his gloved fingers digging into the snow. His boredom momentarily forgotten; as he observed Harry wondering what made the smaller boy fight back? Tom tilted his head as the huge boy grabbed Harry. –He noted that the boys name was Dudley, Harry's cousin- Jerking Harry forward by his collar he began to whisper things into the battered boys ear.

Things Tom couldn't hear, but Tom didn't need to know rather or not what was being said was nasty he knew, because Harry's face paled and he struggled against Dudley's hold. Then like a firecracker had gone off, Harry's hand came upwards plum up and he smashed it into his cousin's nose. He was released crumpling to the ground. Dudley stumbling backwards; his hand covering his now gushing nose.

Tom smirked admiring Harry for the first time. For such a small boy he had handled that rather well. He gazed at the small body that was trying to get up to flee. That was really Harry's only option, it was flee or get beat. Survival instinct was always a good thing to have. Mentally Tom gave Harry another point for self preservation.

Just as Harry cleared the boys he heard Dudley shout to get him, and they all took off again. Harry was running towards the bridge completely missing the fact that Tom stood on it watching him.

Taking no offense Tom pushed off the railing as Harry made his way under the bridge, Tom raced to the other side of the bridge not caring to look for on coming cars. This was far too interesting to care about such trivia things. He jumped up on the edge his hands gripping the ledge and he pulled himself forward. Harry had already speed out from the   
bridge and was making good distance.

Tom noted that the small boy was fast, but he was also injured. The burst he had had was now winding down allowing another boy to catch up and tackle Harry to the ground. Harry struggled but it was to no use. Soon Dudley was next to them. Grabbing at Harry's hair, he jerked him up making Harry cry in pain as a punch went straight for his stomach. Dudley then screamed rather loudly, enough for Tom to hear.

"YOU FREAK! HOW DEAR YOU HIT ME!" The work 'freak' echoed around in Tom's mind drawing out an over whelming sense of anger, his hand held the railing in a painful grip, and Tom narrowed his eyes looking at Dudley. More biting words passed and Harry took the abuse. Seemly growing bored from what Tom could tell, Dudley then threw Harry from him, unknowingly tossing the small boy onto the ice.

Harry rolled out into the middle of the body of water, his body trembling from pain and cold.

In that moment Tom anger disappeared. Harry looked up at Dudley as the fat boy laughed at him. Taunted him. Harry went to get up but the loud cracking noise had him crouching down quickly. Distributing his weight on what he now knew was thin ice.

Dudley had stopped mid rant realizing what he had gotten his cousin into. The resulting horror on his face was a moment for Tom relish for a lifetime. Looking back to Harry he could make out that Harry was trying to figure out how to get off without the ice braking, his mind running over everything possible, but every move he made had the ice cracking.  
Harry then snapped his head up as Dudley made to make his way onto the ice. Seemingly to help him.

"Stop!" but the damage was already done. The resulting weight of the huge boy had the ice give way Harry let out another scream as he was immersed in icy cold water. His limbs flailing around himself as he tried to keep afloat. Dudley and his gang in their panic ran off.

Tom had been making his way to the side of the bridge and down the slight slop. He paid no mind to Dudley and his pack, even when Dudley brushed past knocking shoulders. He made his way to the waters edge, and looked up seeing Harry trying desperately to cling to the edge of ice he had grabbed a hold of, his legs kicking in the water.

His body trembling with cold, his hands sliding against the ice, both sticking and wet. His breath coming out in pants. Then the ice broke and the currant submerged Harry pulling him under the ice.

Tom let out a breath and ran down the side of the water till he noticed the ice was thicker. Testing it out, he gingerly made his way on to the ice and carefully made his way over the slick surface. Eyes skimming over the frozen water he could see a dark blotch under the clear plane. Getting on his hands and knees he wiped the snow from the ice and looked into wide panicked green eyes.

The color of Harry's eyes were startling, Tom had never noticed just how bright his eyes were tell the glasses were gone and he was looking right at them. They were beautiful Tom decided. He pressed his hands against the ice where Harry's blue tinted once did the same. Looking down to Harry he was mesmerized, even as the small boy gasped for air, water filling his lungs.

Blue finger curled around the ice desperately trying to claw there way out. Tom watched on his mind buzzing and his adrenaline pumping. He breathed across the ice fogging his view for only seconds. Harry chocked on the water his air now completely gone, and wide green eye dulling. The last thing he was seeing was Tom's eager visage, and a fluttering thought of at lest he wasn't alone in closing his life.

His hand trembled against the ice watching the light fade from Harry's eyes. He wanted to see him drown, the green eyes fading and the water fanning the dark black hair out. Harry didn't looked away from him. Fueling Tom on, making his breathing come out in heavy excited pants.

It felt like ages before Harry succumbed to the lack of air, but when he did Tom was taken back. Harry was far too beautiful for this world. Even with the bruises, and taint upon him. Tom's hands curled at the ice and he pushed up. Reeling back Tom kicked at the ice easily breaking it, he controlled the break as by leaning back. Sliding to his side his hand slipped into the water and he grabbed Harry's floating arm, he pulled shuffling back.

Harry was dead, he knew that, the dead weight and lack of breathing clued him in, but still Tom dragged the small boy up out of the ice then across it, till he hit land. He fell to the ground cold and a bit tired. Looking at Harry he grinned then tilted Harry's head back, he lowered he head, connecting their lips he breathed into him, and drew back his hands placed on Harry's chest, he pressed down.

It took a lot of effort on Tom part but after a few more tries Harry sputtered, and coughed his body jerking to try and get the water out. Tom turned him on his side and watched as Harry took in deep inhales of air, his body shaking and trembling. Tom ran a hand up and down his side.

He had watched Harry die, and then brought him back. Tom smirked and leaned down crouching over Harry he raised a hand and gently gripped Harry's face turning it down he looked into confused green eyes. Once they had been dual and dead were now bright and full of life again. His grin turned full on Cheshire cat; he ran a hand threw Harry's wet cold hair. He wasn't bored now, he knew what he wanted, and he would take it.

Watching death had been thrilling and Tom planed on seeing it again. Many more times over and over again, but with Harry having been the first he didn't want to let him go. His fingers toyed with Harry's hair, and he looked right into Harry's eyes, noting the cold trembling body he was leaning over, he quirked his lips. He could see how tired Harry was, he was barely holding on to consciousness, and just before he was completely gone Tom whispered sweetly.

"You belong to me."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N hi this is my fist work on here, but it's not my first work. I'm on ffnet under the same name. I love it there, but sometimes its very frustrating so I wanted come here so that when I start to post my more mature work I wont have to worry. I also love the openness and there are some amazing people here. so I hope I'm perceived well, and that you get even just a little enjoyment of reading some of my works. cheers everyone.


End file.
